Before It's Gone
by GoddessOfFanfiction
Summary: Annabeth Chase. Piper McLean. Thalia Grace. The names were legendary, plastered on posters, concert tickets and on every billboard that meant something. They were the IT. They had the style, the personality. Everything. But nobody knew who they were before that. That they were sad and betrayed. That they were the embarrassments of Half-Blood High. So what happens when they return?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first chapter story. I'm sure you've read a bunch of stories where the girls are famous, but thanks for giving mine a chance. Alright, this is it. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Thalia POV**

The bell rang, a loud, clanging sound, and I rushed to pick up my stuff off the small desk. I clutched the textbooks tightly in my hands as I pushed my way out the door. When I got out into the hallway, someone tripped me and caused all my books to fall. My hair floated around my face as I crouched down on my knees, picking up the books and any papers that fell out.

I stood back up and looked around. Just as I had suspected, about ten feet away were 'The Populars.' It consisted of Khione, Drew, and Rachel, the 'Barbies,' and Percy, Nico, and Jason.

I didn't know Khione, Drew, or Rachel very well, besides the fact that they were bitches who thought they ruled the school, but I did know Percy, Nico, and Jason well. Extremely well.

Percy was my cousin on my father's side and pretty much grew up in between my house and his. Nico's one of my best friend's twin brother. Bianca di Angelo. He was also my secret crush of, like, forever. And Jason was my twin brother.

And did they do anything? No! Not even my own freaking twin brother! The three most important guys in my life did nothing while I sat there, getting pushed around and taunted. Well, they used to be the most important guys in my life. Now all they care about is keeping up their reputation.

As soon as I met their eyes, they looked away. Hot tears began forming as I remembered they didn't care anymore. I shifted my backpack and secured my books before turning around and running down the corner. I was halfway down the second hallway before something caught my arm.

I turned around and was face to face with Percy, Nico, and Jason.

"Thalia-" Nico started to say before I cut him off.

"What do you guys want?" I asked angrily, yanking my arm away from Nico.

"To apologize," Jason said, reaching forward and trying to wipe the tears off my face.

I flinched away from his hand and said, "For what?"

"The thing in the hallway. We-" Percy started saying.

I started laughing humorlessly. "That was nothing! You don't even know what's been happening. You're busy keeping up your reputation. Did you guys even know that Piper, Annabeth and I have been getting bullied for the last six months?!"

The shocked looks on their faces were priceless. Of course they didn't know. We didn't matter to them anymore.

"Six months?! Why didn't you tell us?! We-" Jason started.

"What do you mean 'tell you'?! You guys haven't given any of us a second glance since you became popular. We live in the same freaking house, Jason, and the most you've said to me in the last few months was 'Hey Thalia.' You guys don't even know what we've been going through. All you guys care about is making out with your girlfriends and making sure everyone sees you as a cool jock, not a caring person. So don't you dare act like you know how we feel!" I exclaimed.

I spun on my heel, but Nico grabbed my arm again. His grip was firm as he held onto the sleeve of my leather jacket and turned me around.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the only people who still care about me!" I said as I ripped my arm out of his grasp once again and turned around to finally walk off.

"What are you talking about, Thals? We still care about you." Percy said.

I whipped back around, clenching my fists in anger and said, "Really?! Because you don't do a good job of showing it!"

With that, I ran around the corner, looking for Piper and Annabeth. After a few minutes, I found them, Annabeth scanning her text book and Piper digging into her jumbled mess of a locker.

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled, alarmed, as she saw the streams of tears running down my face.

One thing about me, I never cried. Not when I was eight and I broke my arm, not when I was twelve and I fell from the top of a tree, shattering two of my ribs. But this, this was the last straw. They both ran up and embraced me in a hug. I broke down on Piper's shoulders while Annabeth soothingly rubbed my back. I explained what happened once I had calmed down. They nodded and once I cleaned myself up with Piper's help, we walked back to the front of the school.

There, I saw the Barbies along with the guys. Then, Khione pulled three books out of her disgustingly pink backpack. A black one with words scribbled on it in electric blue, a silvery-grey one with an intricate owl on it, and a black and white one with sayings scribbled on it in neon colors.

They were our song books. How she got them, I didn't really want to know.

"Our books!" I cried out to Annabeth and Piper.

We all ran up and ripped the books from Khione's grasp. She yelped in surprise and started yelling insults at us as we ran towards the parking lot.

When we reached Piper's car, we stopped. I glanced back at the girls to see Khione huffing in anger, Drew worryingly fixing her hair from where Piper had hit it, and Rachel clutching at her make-up bag, ready to re-apply what she really didn't need.

"Piper, call your dad. We're taking up his offer." I said. She nodded and took out her phone.

Her dad was the movie star Tristan McLean, although she never told anybody and never dressed like she was rich. He had offered to get us a record deal a while back. Nobody knew, not even the boys, but we wrote songs, sang, and played instruments. We had our own small recording studio at Piper's house, but we were never ready to go big time. Now we were ready. Ready to escape this excuse of a normal life. Ready to be famous.

"He just got us tickets to go see him in Hollywood. They leave in an hour. We don't need to pack anything. Let's go," Piper said.

Annabeth nodded and got in the front seat. I was about to open the back door when someone yelled "Thalia! Annabeth! Piper!"

I spun around to see Percy, Nico, and Jason running towards us. I got in the backseat and was about to close the door when Nico blocked it.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

I stared into his eyes for a second before saying, "Since when did you care?"

I shut the door harshly and Piper started driving.

I stuck my head out the window and yelled "Jason! Tell dad I'll call him later! I won't be back for a while!"

"What?! How long?!" he yelled back.

"Couple of months, at the least!" I yelled to him before we drove out of the parking lot.

I faintly heard him yell "WHAT?!" before we drove away. I slipped on a pair of sunglasses and sat back down, getting comfortable.

"Hollywood, here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd Person POV**

Back at the school, Jason, Percy, and Nico were a mess.

Jason roughly ran a hand through his hair, slightly tugging. "Did she say a couple months?!" he yelled.

"Where are they going?" Percy asked nervously.

His letter-man jacket suddenly felt tight around his neck and his skin grew clammy. Where could they be going? They were three teenage girls. It's not like they were going to leave the country.

Nico paced back and forth quietly. He felt horrible. The girls had been right. The three of them had done nothing, hardly interacting with the three girls who were supposed to be his best friends. It was their fault. A small growl suddenly erupted from his mouth, and Percy and Jason turned to him, stopping their muttering and worries.

"This is our fault," Nico said lowly. "We should have paid more attention to them. Who knows what the girls are going to do now."

The three of them stood in silence until Jason suddenly snapped his head up. "My dad!" he exclaimed.

The other boy's eyes lit up at the thought. Principal Zeus was Thalia and Jason's dad and principal of Half-Blood High. They raced down the corridors to the main office, brushing past secretaries who recognized them as the relatives. They burst open the door, not even bothering to knock. Zeus sat at his desk, shifting through paper, but swiftly looked up at the sound of the doors. All three rushed to speak out their thoughts and explain the situation. Once he got the massage, he was not happy.

Thalia was belting out the lyrics to 'California Girls' with Piper while Annabeth scanned through her newly written songs, when her phone went off.

Piper turned down the music down while Thalia answered, not bothering to check the collar ID.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Thalia Grace, where are you?!" her fathers voice questioned, sounding not really mad, but more upset and concerned.

Thalia took a deep breath and started her story, leaving out being bullied. His first reaction was 'Absolutely not!' but after a lot of begging and a few guilt trips, he sighed deeply and finally agreed. Only after promising to call every week at least twice, she hung up, sharing the good news with her friends. Annabeth had already called her dad, who took a bit less persuasion than Thalia's but still put up a fight.

Back at the school, Zeus hung up the phone, immediately getting bombarded with questions. He silenced them and said, "They are safe. That's all you need to know."

The three stood there before sighing and walking out of the office, happy they were fine, but upset they weren't there .

After a long plane ride, in which Thalia had some trouble because of her fear of heights, the girls hailed a taxi to Piper's dad's work place, where they were going to be 'transformed.'

The three girls hopped out of the car and entered the building. After going past the lobby, Piper saw her dad and embraced him.

After shaking hands and walking into the 'Makeover Room,' Piper sat down, crossing her legs and leaning back, while Thalia leaned on the door frame, scanning the room, her face unreadable, and Annabeth stood up, her face thoughtful.

"Okay…um… I don't think we exactly scream 'Hottest , coolest things in music!'" Annabeth said, turning towards Tristan and his stylist Fabio.

"That's why I'm here," he stated, walking closer and quickly examining the girls. He turned to Thalia, who was the closest and said, "You have, rocker, rebel image, however, you need to enhance it." With that, he grabbed her arm and dragged her past the black curtain for her to be remade. The last glimpse the other girls saw of her was her wide-eyed, frantically looking for an escape.

Fabio pushed Thalia down in a chair and immediately got to work, rushing to different counters and pulling off multiple products. He spun Thalia around and began on her hair. After it was conditioned and dried, he curled it. The electric blue strands wound around the black ones in loose curls that just reached her shoulders. Then, he handed her a pile of clothes that he had earlier grabbed from a rack, and pushed her into a dressing room.

Thalia stripped from her worn out clothes and into her new ones. It was a pair of black high-waisted jean shorts, an electric blue tank top that matched her eyes and hair perfectly, and a black crop top that said 'You wish you could be this AWESOME!' in silver block letters. She threw on the black leather jacket and a few Green Day bracelets before taking off her old converse and putting on wedged black combat boots. Fabio clapped as she walked out and sat her down at a dressing table, where he attacked her with makeup. Even so, her face looked natural, almost as if it didn't have any makeup on.

She walked back out, where Piper and Annabeth showered her with compliments. Piper was the next to be dragged away. She groaned as Fabio sat her down and examined her. "You, Miss McLean, have that semi-girly, yet edgy look. Let's just make it show."

He undid the braids and removed the feather, adding a volumizer and making her choppy hair full and beautiful. She was handed a stack of clothes and pushed away to change as well. She stepped out of her ripped jeans and old t-shirt, exchanging it for flowing white sundress that brushed her knees, a light blue jean jacket that came to her elbows and a pair of light blue TOMS. Fabio sighed happily and put makeup on that made her glow with natural beauty.

She walked out, blushing from their praises. Lastly, Annabeth was pulled past the black curtain where she would return as a different person. "You have that sort of geek chic look. The one that makes nerds look amazing. Let's just enhance it for you."

First, he slipped her glasses off her face, inspecting her stormy grey eyes. "Let them show, they look intimidating." He moved to her hair. The natural princess curls were pulled back into a high pony tail, bringing out some side-bangs for her. She grabbed the stack of clothes from the table where Fabio had put them and walked past the curtain to change. She pulled on the black tank top and flowy grey crop top that said 'Nerd's Rule!' in black letters, slipping into the faded blue shorts afterwards, and lacing up the grey Vans. Fabio gave her a similar makeup style to the other girls, making her look natural.

After being approved by Tristan, they were directed to pick out a few accessories. Thalia grabbed a pair of black and silver hoop earrings and a black bag that said 'Black is the new everything,' in big, bold letters. Annabeth picked out a silver owl ring that she placed on her right ring finger and long, dangly white and gold earrings. Piper slipped on a pair of red feather earrings and a red and white ring that said 'Love.'

At the last second, they all looked at each other,nodding. All three reached forward and grabbed a pair of black Ray Bans. Slipping them on, they walked back out, past the lobby and into the day, getting stares everywhere they went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again. I have had like six reviews in about seven hours which may seem petty to you, but it means the world to me. I don't get to update that often, only on the weekends, so sorry if I ever leave you with a cliffhanger. Plus I have auditions for drama coming up so I'm gonna be practicing. But you guys don't want to hear my life story. Anyway, here's Chapter 3.**

**Jason POV**

It's been about two weeks since the girls ran away. Thalia was right about all of us. I was supposed to be her twin brother. I was supposed to protect her. And Piper…Piper was my best friend. I was supposed to be there for her, and instead I was turning a blind eye. It was obvious Percy and Nico felt bad too. I knew Nico had the hots for Thalia, which is kind of weird because she's my sister, and I'm pretty sure half the school knew Percy liked Annabeth, at least until we three became popular. Wow, Thalia really is right. We have changed too much for our own good.

My thoughts were cut off when Will Solace burst through the door and exclaimed, "Turn on Channel 18!"

Our teacher, , turned to face him. "Mr. Solace? What is the meaning of this?!"

"Turn on Channel 18! Principal Zeus' orders!" he stated again, dashing to sit down.

Mr. Brunner's eyes widened and he immediately reached across his desk to grab the remote, quickly turning on the right channel.

The T.V. showed a preppy woman smiling at the camera, a microphone in her hand. "These three girls appeared seemingly from nowhere and whithin two weeks, became the newest and hottest things in music. Presenting, Heroes of Olympus!" The camera zoomed in and everyone's jaw dropped. In front of a few band members was the three girls who dissapeared two weeks ago.

In the middle was Annabeth. Her glasses were off and her stormy gray eyes twinkled with excitement and wonder. She let her blonde curls fall, half in a pony tail, the other half spilling past her shoulders. She had on a pair of gray jean shorts, a white shirt that said 'I know I'm awesome' in curling black letters and a pair of gray heeled converse. I swear Percy started drooling while Rachel shook his arm, attempting to get his attention. Thalia stepped out from behind Annabeth, and Nico almost fell out of his chair. Her blue highlights stood out more and perfectly matched her eyes which looked like electricity was running through them. It fell in loose curls on her shoulder. She had on black jean shorts, a one-shoulder black shirt that said 'You know you love me' in silver bubble letters and electric blue knee high socks with black high-tops. Khione snapped her fingers in Nico's face, trying to draw his eyes away from the screen.

And then Piper stepped out and I almost stopped breathing. Her eyes shone brighter than I have ever seen before and shifted colors every few seconds, from brown to green to blue and back again. Her dark chestnut hair was full and lush, not as choppy as before, although she did still have a feather pinned into it. She had light blue jean shorts and a flowing white lace tank top, with cream colored heels. I faintly heard Drew calling my name, wanting my attention, but then the band members started playing music.

**Thalia**

I'm breaking down, gonna start from scratch

Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch

My lips are saying goodbye

My eyes are finally dry

My eyes blinked in surprise. I didn't know my twin sister could do that! Why didn't she tell- Never mind.

**Piper**

I'm not the way that I used to be

I took the record off repeat

You killed me, but I survived

And now I'm coming alive

She had an amazing voice. Once that you never wanted to stop listening to. Like, ever.

**Annabeth**

I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh

I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh

Yup. Percy was officially drooling. Rachel crossed her arms, but wasn't as insistent and obnoxious as the other girls. Khione was now nearly sitting on Nico's lap and snapping her fingers in front of his face, while Drew was calling my name and huffing in between.

**All**

My innocence is wearing thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on, oh oh oh

Miss movin' on, oh oh oh, yeah

They started dancing and moving around to touch people's hands. Smiles lit their faces the entire time they sang and the fans cheering only grew louder.

**Piper**

I broke the glass that surrounded me (Surrounded me)

I ain't the way you remember me (Remember me)

I was such a good girl

So fragile, but no more.

**Thalia**

I jumped the fence to the other side (The other side)

My whole world was electrified (Electrified)

Now I'm no longer afraid

It's Independence Day (Independence Day)

**Annabeth**

I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh

I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh

**All**

My innocence is wearing thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

**Annabeth**

Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was

(The way it was)

I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough

(Gonna be enough) It's gonna be enough

**All**

I'll never be that girl again, no oh oh

I'll never be that girl again, oh oh oh

My innocence is wearing thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on (on) oh oh oh

Miss movin' on (On and on and on and on and on) oh oh oh

Miss movin' on (on and on and on and on) oh oh oh

(On and on and on and on) Miss movin' on, oh oh oh (Hey yeah)

I'm movin' on

Everybody in the stands cheered and Thalia centered the microphone in front of her again. "Hello Olympians!" she called out.

The entire stadium screamed, so I'm guessing that's what they call their fans. I guess it makes sense, because their name is Heroes of Olympus.

"That song was written by all three of us a couple months ago, but we never felt like it was ready to use." Her voice rolled through all of us and I could tell the other boys were hanging onto every word she said, just like I was.

"You see, we weren't the real us, even just a few weeks ago," Annabeth said, walking up and standing next to Thalia, mike in hand.

"This song is to celebrate us becoming the real us," Piper said, coming up on the other side of Annabeth. "So, to some special people back home,"

"You should know, we will never be the girls we were, ever again," Annabeth said.

"You guys should just call us Miss Movin' On. You know who you are," Thalia concluded.

They all smiled, causing the crowd to break into cheers once again. Someone in the class started clapping, which led to almost the entire class cheering. Rachel, Drew, and Khione sat there huffing in anger, which led to them reapplying more make-up. I saw Nico put his head down on the desk and banging it quietly multiple times and Percy slump down in his chair, silently groaning as he put his head back. I rested my elbows on knees and put my face in my hand, thinking about how much we screwed up.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Person POV

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Percy, Jason, and Nico were riding home from the long day of school. All three boys were sweaty from their practice. Nico, as soccer captain, had been drilling their soccer routines and plays into the newbies who had just made the team. Jason had a game coming up soon, and one of their lead players broke his ankle so they had to bring in a player who couldn't shoot a three-pointer to save his life. But Jason would have him efficient in no time. And Percy was going through try-outs, teaching all the kids who wanted to join the proper form and how to hold your breath underwater for as long as you could. There were about three that showed hope of actually making the team, but the boys were assuring Percy that they would get it soon, at least with Percy as swim captain.

Percy was driving with Nico in shotgun (much to Jason's protest) and Jason was in the backseat. They all has their own cars, but it was simpler to carpool, especially when their after school activities ended around the same time. Percy reached over and flipped on the radio, scanning the stations for a clear one.

"Alright, we just finished Stay With Me by Sam Smith. But, it's 5:00, you know what that means. Celebrity news! "

The three boys didn't pay much attention, cracking their own jokes messing around, despite their fatigue. After a good five minutes of listening to what's-his-name blab on and on about Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus, Nico finally went to change the station, hoping to find some real music, but his hand froze an inch in front of the dial, stopping to listen to the final words coming from the speakers.

"Alright, last bit of news. I'm sure you all know who Heroes of Olympus are, right?" Percy and Jason turned dead silent and stiffened like Nico's frozen hand. "Well, a few days ago, they were spotted backstage a 5 Seconds of Summer concert. The three girls seemed to be having a great time, and were even spotted socializing after the concert. And some rumors have been spreading around about Piper and 5SOS's bassist, Calum Hood, going around. Alright that's all the time we have today, but check out our Hermes page for details on any event we covered today and more! Here's All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor.

The boys sat there frozen, having pulled into Percy's driveway minutes ago. Well, that was a real smack to the face, for all three of them. And they didn't move from their spots for another ten minutes, too numb to do anything.

Piper POV

ABOUT ONE YEAR LATER

"What do you mean we're going back to Half-Blood High?! Dad, we can't!" I exclaimed.

I threw my hands in the air for effect. I looked over at Thalia and Annabeth. Thalia was pacing back and forth along the right wall and Annabeth was sitting on the couch, resting her chin in her hands, a thoughtful, yet bitter expression taking over her normally more relaxed features. Thalia suddenly let out a loud sigh and sank down to the floor, closing her eyes and putting her head back on the wall.

"Piper, you guys have to. You need a proper education," he said calmly.

"Can't we go to another school?!" I asked, pulling on the loose thread that hung off my pastel colored jeans.

"Actually, Tristan, can we have a moment?" Annabeth asked, snapping me away from my jeans and into her direction.

Dad nodded and left the room, lightly closing the door. We looked at Annabeth expectantly.

"Look, I don't really like the idea of having to deal with 'the Barbies' again, but maybe he's right. Don't you think it could be nice to see everyone for senior year?" she said.

Thalia stood up, walking over to another chair and throwing herself into it. "But they tortured us, Annabeth. If we go back, everyone's going to be all nice to us, just because we're famous."

"We need to set things straight with some people. What about Leo, and Bianca, and Luke?" Annabeth said.

I looked down. Leo was one my closest friends, besides the other three boys. Before I left, he changed schools to go to a boarding school, not by his own choice, of course. However, I saw on his Hermes that he was back in town. And I knew Bianca was really close to Thalia, but right before we left, she went to visit her family in Italy, so Thalia never got to say goodbye. And Luke was like a brother to Annabeth. And Thalia. They had grown up around each other, having a hard time with their parents, but making it through together.

"You're right," I said to Annabeth.

"I agree, but it's going to be crazy. We're gonna have the paparazzi on our tail twenty four seven. Not that we don't already, but it's not like we can have bodyguards walking around a high school with us," Thalia pointed out.

I smiled, suddenly getting an idea. "That's why we should go undercover."

I looked at the other girls, nodding. We looked nothing like ourselves. Fabio had insisted that, as well as a wig and contacts, we need to change our style. I guess it made sense. I mean, if three girls show up at the same time Heroes of Olympus go on break, and they have the same style as the three girls, someone's going to get suspicious.

Thalia had on a black dress that stopped just above her knees. She had a red leather jacket over it, a few gold necklaces, and a pair of black and gold earrings. Her wig was a chocolaty brown that fell just past her shoulders and her eyes contacts made her eyes a light green. Fabio had somehow managed to get her to wear, not only the dress, but heels as well. They were thick, red wedges, at least four inches tall. Thalia only wears dresses if she has to, like for a premiere, but she normally only wore small heels, although she could walk in ones any height. Her eyes were coated in mascara and she had bright red lipstick that made her white teeth shine even more whenever she smiled.

Annabeth had on a dark blue high waisted skirt, about the same length as Thalia's dress, with an off-white crop top that almost met the line of the skirt. If she stretched her arms up, a thin line of skin would show, but no more than an inch. She wore a black blazer that came just above her elbows, a dark blue necklace, and black and white feather earrings. Her wig was a light caramel color and she had hazel contacts. She had on a pair of white strappy heels that had dark blue rhinestones. Her makeup was light, but noticeable. Her lips slightly shimmered with the pink tinted, clear lip gloss, and her eyes stood out from the slightly winged eye liner.

I normally wore light colors, so I had to wear a different style. I had on dark blue shorts and a black, one shoulder top with fancy gold script. I had a black and gold necklace and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Fabio stuck me in open toe black heels. My wig was a dirty blonde color that fell in waves down my back and a pair of dark blue contacts covered my normally kaleidoscope eyes. I had eyeliner and mascara that made my eyes more noticeable and pink lipstick.

"So, we plan on wearing these for a few weeks before revealing ourselves, right?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded. "What's your name again?"

"Adriana Castors," Annabeth answered, pulling on her skirt.

"Tori Green," Thalia said, adjusting her jacket and fixing her necklace.

"Paisley McLows," I stated, smiling.

Fabio gave us a long talk about keeping up our style and how he was going to order clothes online for us and have it shipped. We walked out to the car that took us to the airport where we were going back, but not as us. This is going to be a long school year. As Paisley, Adriana, and Tori. Sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV

A FEW DAYS LATER

I met up Rachel, Drew, Khione, Jason, and Nico. The boys seemed out of it. I knew why. It's been a year since the girls showed up on T.V. Like, literally, to this very day. The girls stood there on their phones, gossiping about mindless junk. I kissed the top of Rachel's head and she smiled up at me, before turning back to her phone. I internally sighed. When I first met Rachel, she was a fun-loving, hilarious girl who spouted random things, didn't care what people thought of her, and constantly had paint all over her clothes. Then I started dating her, and she changed and became one of those girls she used to despise.

Connor, Travis, Will, Leo, and Luke walked over, doing that guy-hug thing that we all do. Luke looked kind of down too, I understand since the girls were like sisters to him. "Hey, I heard some new chicks are coming," Connor said, smiling.

We all rolled our eyes, knowing he already had his eyes on Lou Ellen. He had been head over heels for her since she pulled a prank on him and Travis as payback for something they pulled on her friend, Katie Gardner. And Travis was completely in love with Katie, hence always pranking her. Does that make sense? Didn't think so.

I could tell Will was about to say something, but everybody got silent, then started whispering. I turned around and saw a sleek, silver, Mazda pull into the parking lot. It was the newest model, barely released and incredibly expensive. I watched as the car rolled into the slot right next to us and pulled to a stop.

The back door opened and a girl stepped out. She had long, wavy blonde hair that went to her mid-back and light blue eyes (Piper/Paisley). A section from the front of each side was pulled back and clipped in the back. She was wearing a pair of ripped blue shorts and a grey shirt with 'Free' written on it in black bubble letters. She had a pair of grey heels and black, dangly earrings. Just looking at her, she seemed to give of that friendly and bubbly feeling, like you just wanted to be happy around her. A black and gold book bag was slung over her arm and a phone was sticking out of her pocket.

Then, the passenger's door opened and another girl came out. She had caramel colored hair that was laying on her right shoulder in a side pony-tail (Annabeth/Adriana). Her eyes were a dark hazel and she had small stud earrings that looked like bronze triangles. She wore a white skirt that was tight around her waist and flowed out towards the end, going to her knees and a black tank top with a light blue jean jacket over it. She had light blue heels and a golden anklet. Her book bag was white with studded designs on it in blue gems. She swiped bangs out of her face and a few charm bracelets jingled.

Lastly, a girl stepped out of the driver's side, locking the car and stuffing the keys into her purple and black book bag. She had dark brown hair that was laying over her shoulder and light green eyes (Thalia/Tori). She was wearing one of those dresses that came right above her knees in the front and almost to her ankles in the back. Hey! I'm a guy! How am I supposed to know what that is? It was black, with a gold belt that matched the flower pinning back her hair and the heels on her feet. She had a few bracelets and a ring, all either gold or black. Her eyes blinked around the schoolyard and she got a smile, almost looking like she was longing something here.

They all reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I saw a majority of the guys starring at them, mainly the girl with the caramel hair. I suddenly felt really protective, like I wanted to be the only one to look at her. And I didn't even know her name. This is going to be a long year.

3rd Person POV

Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth walked towards the office, arms linked, smiling warm smiles. Thalia snuck a look to the side, looking at her used-to-be boys. She couldn't help it, they had been her family. Percy hadn't changed much. He was taller and looked a bit stronger, but otherwise looked like the same Kelp Head he was…before he changed. Now, she didn't really know if he is still a Kelp Head. Black hair was still as untamed as it always was and eyes were same sea green color, although they seemed to lack a spark. His arm was resting on Rachel's shoulders, indication they were still dating. Her gaze shifted to Jason. A pang went through her, remembering all the good times. He still had the scar on his upper lip, still had the close cropped blonde hair, so opposite from Thalia's, and he still had his blue eyes. Though, they didn't look as bright as they followed Paisley with a sort of longing, even though Drew's arm had his in a death hold. Lastly, her eyes landed on Nico. She gulped down a lump, not expecting it to be this bad seeing all of them. He had gotten taller as well, his eyes as dark as ever, and his hair now barely hanging into them. She wanted to go back to the times when they were as close as could be, lounging around in either his or her rooms with Green Day and Pierce the Veil blasting through the speakers, having food fights almost everywhere, and teasing each other to no end. He scanned the three girls, his eyes suddenly shifting to hers. She quickly looked away, only to glance back a few seconds later. Her jaw clenched as she saw Khione and him passionately lip locked. She fought to plaster on a fake smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Piper was the next to crack and cave in to her desire to see them, even for a second. Jason was towards the front of the group, so her eyes landed on him first. He was taller. It was the first thing she noticed. She looked closer. His hair was a little lighter, probably from spending so much time in the sun. His style hadn't changed much, dark jeans, a purple and gold v neck and a Letterman jacket. All the boys wore that, although Percy's jeans were lighter and he had a blue v neck, and Nico's jeans were black with a black and white shirt. The scar still shone faintly above his lip, not many people knowing it was from attempting to eat a stapler, and, even then, Thalia was still the smarter one. His eyebrows were slightly tilting downward, a habit that he did when he was either deep in thought or he was thoroughly confused. Then, she finally moved to his eyes. They were the same sky blue, but as they connected with her now cobalt blue ones, she saw they flashed with more emotions than she could keep up with. She looked away, just in the slim chance that he somehow managed to recognize her. But, out of the corner of her eye, she didn't miss Drew unraveling her arm from his and plant a big kiss on him before grabbing her purse and sauntering off to the bathroom, following Khione.

Annabeth managed to hold her gaze ahead of her longer than the others. She knew when she saw them, the emotions would run through her like the River Styx; flowing ruthlessly and filled with lost hopes, dreams, and memories. And she was right, but she couldn't stop herself. The other boys had grown taller and their hair had changed. Images of all of them playing tag together in the yard as ten years olds, of having birthday parties together, and of water wars flashed through her mind. Then, she looked at Percy and it got worse. Flashes replayed in her mind; their study sessions where he complained to no extent, when he would shove her into the pool, her pulling him in, when he was there to comfort her from nightmares, the times he teased her for reading so much, yet always asked for her help, when she found about his obsession with blue food, countless campfires with all six of them, but where she spent most of the time chatting mindlessly with him, the times they ate blue cookies with milk before she forced him to do his homework, giving him a piece of candy in between, when she finally realized that he had changed. Then, the memories with him stopped. She looked only a few seconds longer, seeing his arm circled around Rachel's shoulders, before turning back.

The three girls clasped hands, feeling each other's pain. What stung the most was that nothing really changed. Thalia finally breaking down, showing the cracks within her that they all had, leaving, trying to prove a point, it was all for nothing. Her words changed nothing, they were still with the girls that bullied their childhood best friends. They were still jocks with a reputation to keep and an image to maintain.

So the girls walked right past, not making eye contact again. Keeping their gazes ahead with content smiles on their faces. Fake, of course. But nobody else had to know. So, for now they were on their own. But then again, they had been for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! So, there were some complications when I first posted this, but they should be fixed by now. Sorry to anyone who had to deal with that.

3rd Person POV

Annabeth pushed open the door to the office, stepping inside and being hit by a blast of cool air. The other girls followed behind her, their bags bouncing against their sides.

"Hi, I'm An-Adriana Castors. We're new here," she said, hoping the secretary didn't catch her mistake.

"I'm assuming you girls are Tori Green and Paisley McLows?" she asked, gesturing to the other girls.

They nodded and the secretary typed something on her keyboard before reaching towards the printer and grabbing a stack of papers.  
>She handed it them, giving them a map and a smile for good luck. After a thank you from all three, she went back to typing. The girls walked out, scanning their schedules and looking to find their lockers. Of course, they couldn't get their old lockers, but it might have been more suspicious if they did.<p>

"What's your locker number?" Annabeth asked as her friends walked down the hallways, eyes glued to their schedules as they read it through their dyslexia.

"143," Piper said as she stuffed it into the side of her bag and scanned the faded blue lockers for the right number.

"215," Thalia sighed. "You?"

"112," she said. The three girls smiled a tight smile and left for their own lockers.

Piper didn't even make it to hers before running into someone, literally. She was searching through her bag for the sticky note that had her locker combination, regretting that she had stuffed the papers in her bag. Next thing, she was on the floor. She looked up, to be met with the one person she didn't want to see. His hand extended down to her, making her want to run as far away as she could. But, she steeled herself and gripped it, ignoring the current that surged through her. She stood up, grabbing her dropped bag from the floor and dusting off her shorts.

"Sorry about that. My name's Paisley," Piper said, sticking her hand out, a fake smile plastered on her face.

He stared at her for a second before saying, "Jason."

He shook her hand for a second before she let go and let her hand fall back, pretending she hadn't just felt like she had been electrocuted. "Well, nice meeting you, but I have to go. Bye."

With that, she turned and sped off towards her locker, mentally cursing herself for being so clumsy. She reached the blue box (not the TARDIS, although that would be awesome) and set her bag in it, leaning her head on the shelve. "Oh gods, this is going to be a tiring week," she muttered to herself before taking a deep breath and beginning to set up her locker, knowing full well it wouldn't stay organized for long.

Two girls walked down the hallway towards Piper, a few books in their arms and a backpack slung over one shoulder. The one on the left had long brown hair held up in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. She had on light blue jeans rolled up to mid-calf and silver gladiator sandals, paired with a green tank top. The one on the right had dark brown hair with a few pink and purple streaks running through them and forest green eyes. She had on a black pleated skirt and a white shirt with a black three quarter-sleeved shirt over it. Her cobalt heeled converse were a splash of color, besides her hair of course.

They came to the locker on either side of Piper, both turning to greet her. "Hi, you must be one of the new students. I'm Katie and this is my friend Lou Ellen." Piper said a quick hello before they all engaged in conversation.

A few hallways away, Annabeth was standing at her locker. She made it there without any collisions, whether she wanted to or not. But, her luck didn't last much longer. While carefully placing her books and supplies in their designated spots, one of the many textbooks slipped, narrowly missing her foot. She bent down to pick it up, only to reach it the same time as another hand. She looked up and met eyes with those spectacular sea green eyes that she hated with everything in her, but loved like no one's business. She straightened up, taking the book from his outstretched hands when he did the same.

"Thank you," Annabeth said as she tried to look anywhere but his eyes. "My name's Adriana Castors."

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

Hearing his voice was even harder than seeing him. She imagined all the times they laughed together. All the times he whined about everything and all the times he complained about everything. The slightest breath through her nose made her overwhelmed with the smell of salt water and sea air, a smell once so comforting, but was now just painful.

But Annabeth smiled nonetheless. "Thank you again. Nice meeting you." She slipped her bag onto her shoulder, already packed with the right materials, and waved a small wave before closing her locker door and walking to her class. A low breath escaped her mouth as she felt her eyes start to water at the mere emotions running through her. Gods forbid she ended up sitting next to him or completing a project with him. Then it hit her. What was he doing at her locker?

Her eyes widened. She glanced back and sure enough, his arm was buried in the locker right next to her hers. Could this day get any worse? Of course, the answer was yes. Much worse.

Thalia was luckier than the others. She made it down the hallway, to her locker and to her first class, with no disturbances. Except for the stares, but those seemed inevitable. She walked towards the back row, seeing enough space for the other girls, plus one. Most people were already seated, chatting loudly amongst themselves. And, lucky her, she just managed to let her foot catch on an empty desk leg, effectively causing her to plummet towards the ground. But before she got there, she felt a hand wrap around her waist, pulling her up. She knew who it was, who else could have made her feel like where his fingers simply touched, she was burning. It would have been easier if it was anyone else, even Percy or Jason, but the Fates decided to be extra cruel.

"You okay?" he asked, his hand still on her waist as she was no more than five inches away. His eyes looked into hers, wishing they were that same shade of neon blue that he had last seen. But he had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't his Thalia. This wasn't Thalia at all. She had to remind herself of that, too. She wasn't Thalia Grace, she was Tori.

"Yeah," she murmured, stepping away from his arm, no matter how much she wanted to stay in his hold. "Thank you."

She stepped back and slunk into the closest chair. Her hands nimbly unzipped her backpack and she slipped out her battered notepad. She flipped past endless pages of college artwork where she had written every Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Blink 182, Linkin Park, and Fall Out Boy lyric that had come to mind, mixed in with their logos and shaded sketches. They were all different shades of grey, with random splotches of red or blue. Her fingers finally came to a blank page and she started sketching. Halfway through her drawing, Annabeth came in and took the seat on her right.

Her head slipped down and she slumped onto the desk, burrowing her head in her arms. Thalia glanced at her skeptically. "See You-Know-Who?"

Annabeth nodded without lifting her head. She mumbled an incoherent sentence and Thalia rolled her eyes before moving Annabeth's arms so she had to face her. "We're gonna be fine."

Annabeth went to respond, but Piper came rushing in with an urgent look in her eye. She slipped into the corner seat, next to Annabeth and started whispering furiously in her ear.

Thalia went to turn back to her notebook when a voice came from beside her. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Thalia looked up. In front of her was a girl she vaguely remembered seeing in the hallway and in minor classes. She had rich, dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and held back with a bright red bandana, smeared with motor oil. Her eyes were a burning, lively brown that reminded Thalia of melted chocolate. She wore a simple outfit. The strap of a black tank top was peeking out from under an oversized blue sweater that went past her hips, clad in dark blue jeans with more oil smears and a pair of battered red and white Vans. She held a worn backpack over her shoulder and a physics textbook in her other arm. The end of a rubber bracelet was poking out from her sleeve and another oil stain was smeared over her knuckles.

She smiled. "Nope. Feel free."

The girl smiled and sat down, setting her bag on the floor and the book on her desk. She turned to Thalia. "My name's Nyssa."

"Tori," she said. Her heart skipped a beat. She didn't want to have to lie. She didn't want to pretend she was someone else. She wanted to live her life. Not someone else's.

The bell rang, just as loud as Thalia remembered, and the rest of the students rushed in, just before Mr. Brunner wheeled his way in. It was a short class that she knew would drag on forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! So, I haven't updated in a while, and I feel bad, but I have valid reasons. I found out I got the part I wanted in my school play (Yay!) and I have been rehearsing like crazy. But you guys don't care. Anyways.**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. Literally, it makes my day. So, comment your favorite quote or line, comment if you din't like something (Although I would appreciate if you did so politely), comment what you think will happen, comment a song you would like me to use... the options are endless.**

**Also:**

**hii: I actually don't live in Peru, I live in California.**

**The Wattpad User: This story will in fact have Wyssa in it. *Silently squealing* Sorry to any Solangelo shippers**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(I own nothing. Although I wish I did.)**

**3rd Person POV**

Nyssa hesitated as she gathered up her books in her arm, getting ready to go to Latin. But she shrugged, turning towards Tori and tapping her shoulder

Thalia looked at the brunette beside her. She had a smile on her face, pushing full attention towards her high cheekbones and slender Latina features. "Did you need some help getting around?"

She was about to refuse, before she realized, duh, she was supposed to be new here. She grinned, nodding. "Yeah, thanks. Lemme grab my friends."

"I found us a tour guide," Thalia said, approaching the two girls. They looked up, seeing Nyssa standing behind her.

She waved, feeling slightly uncertain. These girls were gorgeous, especially compared to her and her ratty clothes. Tori had seemed fairly nice so far, but, who knew. She wasn't one to judge, although she defiantly had her guard up.

The two girls smiled. Annabeth stuck out her hand as her bag fell into place against her side. "Hi, my names Adriana."

"And, I'm Paisley." Nyssa glanced over and saw the (fake) blonde carelessly stuffing her papers into her bag. She let a small smile grace her face. A messy girl, just like her.

"So, uh, we have five minutes until next period, what do you guys have first?" Nyssa said, checking her watch. She looked at it fondly. It had been her mother's, forged by her own hands before she died.

"Uh…" Annabeth trailed off, checking her schedule which had been neatly placed inside one of her many folders. "Advanced Algebra with Mrs. Hebe."

"I've got Botany with Ms. Demeter," Piper spoke up, finally straightening up as the last paper was put in her bag.

"And I have Biology with Mr. Apollo," Thalia said, stuffing her now crumpled schedule into the front pocket of her bag.

"Oh," Nyssa said. "He's also the Drama director and the Music teacher. I'd say about half the girl's population in the school swoons over him.

"Are you included in that percentage?" Piper asked as they left the classroom.

"No!" Nyssa exclaimed.

Piper smiled. "Then who do you swoon over?" She smiled innocently as the brunette stared back at her, a rosy hue brushing her tanned cheeks.

"Nobody," she said quickly.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You may as well tell her. Paisley's pretty much a blood hound when it comes to sniffing out love."

"Hey," Piper interjected. "I was right when I knew you liked-"

"Okay! Moving on!" Thalia protested.

"So," Annabeth spoke up, shifting her books once again. "Tell us about yourself."

Nyssa bit her lip, debating what to reveal. It's fair to say she's had her share of backstabbers. "Well… My full name is Nyssa Christina Valentine. I have six brothers, although we're not all technically related. My family runs a mechanics repair shop."

Thalia let out a low whistle. "Six brothers, I could barely deal with one-"

She abruptly cut herself off, realizing what she said. In the moment's silence that followed, Annabeth animatedly pointed to the classroom door. "Oh, look!" she exclaimed. "Here I am, room 235."

"Uh, yeah. The bell's gonna ring any second. Tori, your right down the hall to the right, Room 241. Piper, you should come with me, Ms. Demeter's room is right next to Ms. Lupa's."

The girls nodded at each other and parted ways, Piper following Nyssa. Once they reached the classroom, Piper said a polite "Thanks!" and let Nyssa continue to her next class.

XxX

By the time lunch came around, the girls had been in their fair share of classes, Annabeth having had the pleasure to meet Katie and Lou Ellen, although Thalia only met the latter of the two. Piper had unsuccessfully attempted to pry Nyssa's crush out of her while Thalia laughed and Annabeth read. On the way to the cafeteria, Nyssa and Thalia were fawning over All Time Low's new video.

Nyssa was happy. She was beginning to think she had found so real friends. Tori, Adriana, and Paisley were totally accepting, showing no judgment whatsoever. And of course, a storm just had to blow through and rain on her parade. In her a case, a very make-up covered cloud who created a miracle by not tripping over in their towers they called heels.

"Hi," a sickly sweet voice called to the four girls, although it was clear they wanted nothing to do with Nyssa.

The trio of 'new' girls tensed up, hearts pounding in their ears. They turned around to see another trio of girls. And their faces just looked like they were begging to be attacked. Piper wanted to scowl at her so-called-sister and shred her 'oh so expensive' designer clothes. Annabeth was internally look at her old best friend with pity filled eyes, while on the outside she had a smile on so fake it made Barbie look real. And Thalia had to put an unmistakable strength into play to keep from glaring daggers at Nico's girlfriend.

"Uh, hi…?" Annabeth questioned in a seemingly innocent voice.

"Hi," Khione said, walking forward. "My name's Khione. You must be the new girls everyone's talking about. We just thought we should introduce ourselves." She finished with a smile that may of seemed sweet to anyone else, was sharp enough to cut steel. This bitch was a cold-hearted demon in disguise.

Piper internally narrowed her eyes, knowing there was some kind of catch. "Well, wasn't that nice of you," she chirped happily. Oh, how it pained her to say those words.

"We also wanted to invite you to sit with us. You wouldn't want to start hanging out with the wrong sort of people." Drew cast a disgusted glance at Nyssa before looking away, as if the girl was worth her time. Nyssa responded with a glare, but it wavered. Her first chance at friends in this hell hole and they were going to be taken away by the 'Barbies.' Great.

Before Thalia could open her mouth to reject them, Annabeth spoke (although even she wanted to see her response). "We would love to."

Piper and Thalia muttered a confused, "We would?" before Annabeth elbowed them.

Rachel grinned and it killed Annabeth to see what the other two girls had done to her, changing her into a monster. "Except there's just one problem."

Khione's smirk faltered and something dark flashed through her eyes. "And that is?" her voice was tighter, icy even.

"We…" Annabeth paused, as if she was searching for the right words. "…don't like you."

Thalia snorted, quickly catching herself and watched as Piper covered her wicked smile with her hands. Nyssa stood behind them, a shocked yet amused look masking her face.

"Excuse me?" Drew spoke, struggling to keep her cool expression.

"There's just something…" Piper started.

"You just don't seem likable," Thalia finished.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Annabeth quipped, turning around and linking arms with a stunned Nyssa. The other girls came on her other side and they walked down the halls.

Drew's voice carried down the hall. "You'll regret this!"

Thalia snorted. "I highly doubt that!"

And with that, they were out of range from that thunderstorm, all of them quite pleased with themselves. Piper, grinned, turning towards Nyssa on her right.

"So, about that boy…"


End file.
